


Just Friends

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is sick of having to repeat the three little words 'we're just friends' every time anyone asks about him and Roberto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speedynebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/gifts).



"Come on, mate, you can tell me." Carlos leaned in close and Roberto looked at him with confusion. What was Carlos talking about?

Roberto shrugged, hoping that would be the end of it but Carlos carried on. "You and Marcus? I've seen how close you two are. So, are you dating?" Carlos smiled, he was just trying to be a good friend, but why on Earth did he think he was dating Marcus?

"No, we're just friends." Roberto watched Carlos raise his eyebrows. "Really. Friends. Nothing more."

"You know I wouldn't care if you were dating a guy." Carlos ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it out of his face.

Roberto gave Carlos a huge hug, squishing the air out of him as he squirmed. "I know you wouldn't. You're a good friend."

*

Marcus was late for the drivers' meeting. Again. But luckily he bumped into Roberto on the way, so he wouldn't be the only one that was late this time.

They wandered into the room, arms touching, smiling away. Everyone stopped to look at them but they were quite late.

Until Felipe said, "You two are totally gay for each other." The other drivers laughed, some more nervously than others, but Marcus had felt his smile slowly drop.

It wasn't a secret that Marcus didn't really like his teammate, they worked together but that was it, he wasn't someone that he'd want to spend time with socially. But right now, he really disliked him, what did Felipe care who he was friends with?

They went to sit in the last two free chairs, at opposite sides of the room, when someone muttered, "Why don't you just sit in his lap?"

There were more sniggers and Marcus looked around the room, trying to figure out who had said it, but the voice had been quiet and everyone was laughing. Marcus smiled, shrugging it all off, but there did seem to be a lot more comments lately.

*

"You know if you two are a couple, you can tell me," Monisha said, Marcus was sitting across from her and wondering what had brought this all about. "I think the sponsors would quite like the media attention."

"We're just good friends," Marcus said, wondering why all of a sudden people were asking him about Roberto. They'd been friends for years, and both of them were the physically affectionate kind, with no concept of personal space. Which had been pointed out to them both over the years by other friends who weren't so inclined.

"Well, my door's always open." Monisha smiled in a way that was motherly, and Marcus left, back to the simulator. But he thought about Roberto all day, they were going to have to put an end to the rumours.

*

Roberto was having an awful weekend, disqualified from the first race and excluded from the second race. He couldn't believe his luck.

All he wanted to do was hide away at the back of the garage until he could slink to the hotel unnoticed, his phone was buzzing and he was going to ignore it but then he saw who was calling – Marcus.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Marcus' soft voice was a comfort and Roberto relaxed, finally able to put the weekend behind him.

"They told me to slow the car and then…" Roberto sighed, Marcus would have seen it.

"I wish I was there to hug you."

"I wish you were here too." Roberto wanted nothing more than to have Marcus nearby, his smile alone made everything feel better and he twisted the bracelet on his wrist, the one Marcus had given him.

"I'll see you in Budapest, I'll have to give you your hug then."

Roberto could hear Marcus' smile, and having something to look forward too was definitely going to make it easier to face the media. And with that, he strode out of the garage with his head held high.

*

"Honey, when are you going to bring your boyfriend home so that we can meet him?" Marcus' mum was busy tidying up after his little brother, and he was helping gather up clothes to be washed.

"Boyfriend?" Marcus froze on the spot, wondering who would have told her something like that. Apart from Jo, no-one else had really met his parents, and he wasn't the type to gossip like that.

"I've seen the pictures. Roberto, can we meet him?" Her eyes lit up and Marcus knew she was already planning a wedding and grandkids in her head.

"We're just friends." Marcus was getting sick of having to repeat those three words, especially to people who didn't really know him. He knew that his mum just wanted him to be happy but watching the smile slide off her face, he felt a little bit bad about it. Although if people were going to assume things without talking to him, then that was their problem.

"Oh. Sorry, honey, you just looked so good together."

Marcus sighed, they were good together, but that didn't mean that they had to date. Although it had crossed his mind a few times lately, how nicely they complemented each other and well they got on.

*

Marcus was holding Roberto tight, making good on his promise to give him a hug next time he saw him. They were in Marcus' hotel room, preparing for a quiet evening watching movies. Marcus was wearing only his boxers, and Roberto took off his jeans and t-shirt before sprawling on the bed next to him.

Roberto had an arm slung around Marcus' shoulders and their feet were touching, aimlessly playing with each other's.

_This is why they think we're gay._

Marcus jumped back, making sure that none of their skin was touching as Roberto stared at him.

"Ticklish?" Roberto's smile was a grin, he was preparing to attack, since he knew where all of Marcus' tickly spots were.

_Grown men don't tickle each other? Do they? Why am I obsessing over this? Why is my brain making this weird now? Why can't I just enjoy his company like I used to?_

Marcus grabbed his jeans and hoodie, not even bothering with socks or shoes as he wandered out of the room, his room, and marched to the lift, heading towards the room of the one person that he could talk to, who would listen.

*

"Where are your shoes?" Jo held the door open as Marcus wandered in, he flopped down onto the bed before letting out a groan. "What's happened?"

Jo sat on the bed next to him; he wasn't really the physical contact type, it just wasn't his thing. But he was a good listener, and that was what Marcus needed right now.

"Am I gay?" Marcus watched Jo shrug in confusion.

"Only you know the answer to that." Jo lay next to Marcus, stroking his hair out of his face, and Marcus felt honoured.

"I…" Marcus knew if he started speaking it would all come out, and yet at the same time if he didn't tell someone how he felt it was going to drive him crazy. "Roberto's a really good friend but everyone keeps saying that we're a couple and that we're gay and it was fine for a while but then I realised that I think about him all the time and when he's not around I really miss him and it feels so nice when he's close and then I had a dream about him and I woke up hard and I ended up thinking about him while I…"

Marcus blushed and Jo nodded, to his credit he didn't say a word, he only held Marcus closer while he caught his breath.

"It does sound like you're in love with him, but from the way he looks at you, I'd say that he feels the same."

"Really?"

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Well, maybe leave out that last bit." Jo laughed, sitting up and giving Marcus a bit of space, normal service resumed for him. Marcus wandered back towards his own room, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say to Roberto.

*

Marcus didn't expect Roberto to still be sitting in his room, waiting for him to return. The second that he saw Marcus a huge smile appeared on his face, and Marcus found himself grinning back.

Roberto patted the bed, Marcus curled in next to him, feeling the warmth of Roberto's skin and the way his soft hair tickled at his neck. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but Roberto brushed his thumb over his cheek, tilting his chin so that their lips were close.

Marcus held his breath as Roberto leant in, hovering for a second, his long eyelashes fluttering as he pressed his lips against Marcus'. He had no idea that this was what he'd been missing, what he'd been waiting for all these months, it sent sparks through his body, left him breathless and dizzy just from the lightest touch of his lips.

Roberto broke the kiss but Marcus couldn't open his eyes just yet, his lips still tingling from the contact and he felt Roberto wrap his arms around him. Marcus whispered, unable to raise his voice and break the peaceful atmosphere, "It's strange that it took everyone pointing out how good we are as a couple for me to see it, but I'm glad that I did."

Roberto let out a soft laugh, nuzzling his neck before whispering, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
